StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign quotations/Artifact Missions
Smash and Grab Before Mission Preamble Monlyth: Monlyth was abandoned centuries ago, and little is known about the few protoss who chose to remain there. These Tal'darim and their ancient shrines still remain a mystery to terran researchers. Tychus: The Moebius boys think there's another artifact on a world called Monlyth. Tychus: Supposedly there's protoss guarding it - a group of fanatics, call themselves the Tal'darim. Tychus: Now don't get all sentimental thinking these Tal'darim are your old protoss buddies... 'cause they ain't. Mission Briefing Tychus: There it is, Jimmy, just like Moebius said. Easy money. Raynor: I don't know. There's a lot of protoss down there. We're gonna have to - what the? Adjutant: Warning! Multiple zerg bio-signatures detected! Raynor: Ah, hell. Tychus: Them critters were just hiding underground, waitin'? Raynor: No idea. But you can bet they're headed straight for our shrine! Tychus: Well, that sure complicates things. We can't fight two armies at once, partner... Raynor: With any luck we won't have to. Raynor: We only need to hold the area at the top of the shrine long enough to extract the artifact. Raynor: So we'll land here and cut our way through the protoss lines while they're busy with the zerg. Raynor: It's only a matter of time before the zerg overwhelm the protoss. We'd best grab the artifact and be long gone by then. After Mission Queen of Blades Tychus Findlay accesses a computer and watches footage of the Queen of Blades. When he turns it off, he sees Horner's reflection on the black screen. Horner: That's funny, convict, I don't recall giving you access to our database. Tychus: Just keeping up on current events, 'captain'. Seems this 'Queen of Blades' got everybody running scared. She don't look so tough. Horner: You have no idea who she is, do you, Tychus? Tychus: Don't matter to me none. Horner: Well it matters to Jim. They were...close once. Tychus: ...Wait a minute...(chuckles) you're tellin' me they were shacked up?! Horner: (sighs) Apparently she was something else... Before the zerg took her. Turned her into that. Tychus: And Jimmy feels responsible. Horner: Honestly, if we have to face her again I don't know what he'll do. Tychus: Woman like that...there's only one thing to do. Horner enters the bridge. Raynor is there. Matt Horner: I caught Tychus hacking into our database, sniffing around about Kerrigan. I don't know what his game is, but we clearly can't trust him. Jim Raynor: Matt, me an' Tychus ran together a long time -- got into all sorts of trouble. When the law finally caught up, he took the rap for both of us. Never once ratted me out. I got a second chance, he got locked up. Matt Horner: I understand your loyalty, sir, but ... Jim Raynor: I owe him, Matt. Leave it be. Matt Horner: Yes Sir. Conversations about the Artifact Ariel Hanson Raynor: I've been hearing strange stories from the crew of late - unexplained noises, strange visions - voices in the dark. Rumor has it these things are haunted. Hanson: Superstitious nonsense! These artifacts are completely inert and they're contained down here in the lab. There is some trace radiation, but I don't see how they could affect things elsewhere on the ship! Raynor: Heaven forbid we run across alien tech that messes with our primitive little monkey brains. Just keep a close eye on 'em, Doc. Egon Stetmann Stetmann: Oh -- Commander, Commander, Commander. I've been giving these artifacts some thought... Stetmann: Oh -- don't worry -- I know what you're gonna say -- I haven't been running diagnostics on them or anything! Well, at least not directly, at any rate... Raynor: Just spit it out, son. Stetmann: Well, sir -- when the second piece was added? The ambient containment field spiked drastically. Hm, I know. If we add any more pieces, we'll need to draw even more power from the ship's fusion core to maintain the field. Raynor: So holding these things is dangerous and expensive. Well, the sooner we get 'em off my ship, the better. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: That zerg woman seemed to know you. She really rattled you didn't she? Raynor: Me and her... well, we go back a ways. She was a Ghost, once. Back then we were hooked up with Mengsk and fighting to get rid of the old Confederacy. We made a pretty good team. Hanson: What happened to her? Raynor: She was a casualty of war. No offense, Doc, but I really don't like to talk about it. Hanson: I understand. If you ever change your mind - I'm here. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Raynor: Your Moebius buddies ever happen to mention that the Queen of Blades wants these artifacts too? Tychus: Hey, they just give me the missions, man. What's it matter anyway? Puttin' that bitch down would be doin' everyone a favor... Raynor: I thought it was just about the money with you, Tychus. Tychus: Nothin' says I can't do my part for humanity and get paid well for my trouble. Raynor: Right. Conversation with Matt Horner Horner: Are you alright, sir? Confronting Kerrigan again after all these years... Raynor: We've gotta' stop her Matt... no matter what she's after. Horner: Well, we gave her a setback today. The artifacts are obviously important to her, I just wish we knew why. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: Gotta hand it to you, chief. Stealin' an artifact out from under the zerg and the protoss. You sure go big. UNN Dialog Vermillion: This is Donny Vermillion, live from UNN. Tonight we're going to discuss the infamous Queen of Blades. Scientists and military insiders have long speculated that the enigmatic alien is, in fact, an infested human. Lockwell: That's right Donny. Is it possible that the leader of the zerg has a human heart? Vermillion: More importantly, Kate --could this mean some kind of terran-zerg alliance is possible? Lockwell: Donny, there's never been any evidence -- at all -- to suggest that infested humans retain their free will. Vermillion: You make a good point, Kate. The question is then, how do we kill her? Lockwell: That's one I think we all can agree on. If humanity is to survive, the Queen of Blades needs to be eliminated. The Dig Before Mission Preamble Xil: Xil was scoured of all life long ago. Excavated ruins suggest that the planet's indigenous alien culture was wiped out virtually overnight. Tychus Findlay: Moebius wants us to go after another artifact on some dead world called Xil. Tychus Findlay: Apparently they sent in a specialist team - but they lost contact with 'em two days ago. Tychus Findlay: Their bad luck, I guess. Figure we'll get hazard pay for this one... Mission Briefing Tychus Findlay: So here's the deal. This place is a morgue. Whatever used to live in these ruins up an' died millions of years ago. Tychus Findlay: Before they went missin', the Moebius team reported artifact radiation emanating from that big ol' hunk o'rock over yonder. They brought a big damn laser drill to burn their way in. Tychus Findlay: Laser drill? That thing's a monster. If the Moebius team had access to that kinda hardware... Jim Raynor: I hate to think about what could have wiped 'em out. Tychus Findlay: Reckon we'll find out soon enough, partner. The Mission *'Jim Raynor': Watch your corners, boys. We don't know who cleaned this place out. *'Tal'darim Executor': More terran thieves? The mysteries of this place are forbidden! You will pay for your transgression with your lives! Jim Raynor: Ok, 'least we know what happened to the other expedition. *'Jim Raynor': Hold up there! Those protoss cannons will tear us a new one if we try to advance. Swann? You promised me siege tanks! Where are they? Rory Swann: Settle down, hotshot. They're comin'. These babies'll knock these cannons down from a nice, safe distance. *'Tutorial New Unit: Siege Tank' - Heavy tank - Long-range immobile artillery in Siege Mode. To move Siege Tanks , select a Siege Tank in Siege Mode, then click on the Tank Mode button. Can only attack ground units in either mode. Siege Tanks can be built at the Factory. *'Rory Swann': These new siege tanks work just like the old ones. When you put 'em in siege mode they get increased range and firepower. Rory Swann: They can't move in siege mode, so if you need to reposition 'em, just switch 'em back into tank mode. Y'got it? Jim Raynor: Let's get some siege tanks deployed on the high ground! They can pound that protoss Stalker before it even gets close to us. *'Adjutant': Möebius base local-net accessed. Decrypting security override. Transferring control of base structures to you, Commander. Tychus Findlay: Fire it up! One hundred and seventy four gigawatts - 'the power of the sun at your fingertips.' Now get it aimed at that door and let's get cuttin'! Matt Horner: Laser output is good. Driling will take some time but there's no other way into the temple. Matt Horner: Sir, the Tal'darim are mobilizing their forces against us. Tutorial Defense Strategy - Defend your base by building Bunkers and putting Siege Tanks into Siege Mode in spots that overlook your cliffs. Well-placed Siege Tanks high ground can strike enemies multiple times before taking damage. Jim Raynor: So we set a perimeter and protect the drill until we're through. I'm just glad we've got siege tanks... Jim Raynor: We need bunkers and siege tanks defending that laser drill! We've got no chance of claiming the artifact without it! Horner: Sir, I've managed to access what's left of the Möebius expedition's sensor net. I'll route it through your map so you can see what the Tal'darim are up to. Tal'darim Executor: You would desecrate that which belongs to the gods? This will NOT be borne by the faithful! Matt Horner: Sir, those are protoss archons. If they get too close our men won't stand a chance! Matt Horner: I'm giving you manual control of the laser drill - see if you can use it against the protoss! Jim Raynor: Alright. You heard the man! Swing that laser around! We can use it to drive back the protoss! Tutorial Laser Drill Control - The Laser Drill can be used to destroy enemy targets. To attack enemies, select the Laser Drill or press F2, then right-click an enemy unit. Ideal targets for the Laser Drill are large Protoss units such as Archons. Tutorial Laser Drill Anti-Air - The Laser Drill can be focused on enemy air targets to bring them down fast! 70,000/100,000 Adjutant: The laser drill has breached the door's outer layer. Adjutant: Alert. Enemy air units on approach vector. Jim Raynor: Damn it. Air units nothin' - those're transports! Use the laser and knock 'em down fast! Matt Horner: Sir, I'm picking up the energy signatures of several protoss relics in the area. I'm marking them on your map. Jim Raynor: Well if there's time we can blast 'em free with the laser drill - I bet Stetmann'd love to study them. Tutorial Relic Shrines - Use the Laser Drill to blast open the Relic Shrines. You can then pick up the Relics with any ground unit. 50,000/100,000 Adjutant: The laser drill is now cutting through the door's thermal barrier. Matt Horner: Sir! More air units inbound! Jim Raynor: We gotta take them out or they'll keep dropping troops right on top of us! 35,000/100,000 Adjutant: Thermal barrier breached. The laser drill is now cutting through the core. Tal'darim Executor: They seek to befoul the legacy of the gods! Destroy them! Tychus Findlay: Hey hey hey! We need that damn drill! Don't trash it! Matt Horner: There's another wave of air units heading your way! Jim Raynor: These guys just won't give it up... Stick it to 'em boys! 3,000/100,000 Adjutant: Breach of the doorway core is imminent. Structure access imminent. Tal'darim Executor: It is our sacred duty to stop these defilers! Burn them to ashes! Tal'darim Executor: You have prevailed for now. Word of this sacrilege will echo across the stars, James Raynor. The day of reckoning draws near! Jim Raynor: These artifacts of yours seem real popular, Tychus. Tychus Findlay: What do we care, long as the pay's good. Jim Raynor: Really? I'd say gettin' vaporized by the Tal'darim definitely counts as 'diminishing returns.' Horner: The Tal'darim just can't stand up to our firepower, they're in full retreat! Well done, sir! After Mission Cinematic - Zeratul's Warning thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. Jim Raynor walks on a corridor. He opens his drink can. Doors open. Jim Raynor continues to walk, and doors close. Lights go out. Zeratul's voice is heard. Zeratul: James Raynor ... Zeratul appears, clutching his previously wounded arm and moving slowly. Zeratul: I bring tidings of doom ... Jim Raynor: Zeratul ... Zeratul: I have pierced the veil of the future and beheld only .... Zeratul falls on his knees. Zeratul: ... oblivion! Zeratul: Yet one spark of hope remains. You will hold her life in your hands, and though justice demands that she die for her crimes, only she can save us. Jim Raynor: Wait a second, you're talking about Kerrigan? It's been four years .... Y'show up out of nowhere an- Zeratul pulls Jim Raynor to him, and puts an object into his hand. Zeratul: Time is short, you must understand! Zeratul takes his hands from the object, and reveals a strange device. Zeratul: The answers you seek lie within. Study it well. The fate of creation hangs in the balance ... Zeratul departs. Lights open. Jim Raynor: Nice to see you too ... Ihan Crystal Introduction in the laboratory]] Raynor stands in front of the Ihan crystal, staring at it. Jim Raynor: I've heard of these Ihan crystals before... Image rotates around the crystal. Jim Raynor: Supposedly, they allow ya' to relive another person's memories. Whatever Zeratul's uncovered... Cut to Raynor as he reaches out to touch the crystal. Jim Raynor: ...he was desperate for me to see it too. Well, here goes nothin'... Conversations about the Artifact Ariel Hanson Raynor: Holding these artifacts is making me nervous. Can you tell me any more about them? Hanson: It's interesting - the one from Xil is different than the others. However, I think all of them once constituted a single device. Raynor: You mean they make something bigger? Hanson: It would seem so. It's just a theory, but there's an attraction between the artifacts we've collected - a kind of harmonic resonance. Hanson: Given the points of contiguous translinear alignment I think they'd be drawn together like magnets under the right field adjustment. Raynor: Ohhhh kay. Well don't adjust anything just yet, Doc. I like them aligned just the way they are. Egon Stetmann Raynor: I'm pleased to see these things haven't blown up the ship... Yet. Stetmann: Sir, given the visual similarity between the various pieces, have you considered that they might combine to create a larger, more distinct object? Raynor: With everything else going on, Stetmann, I couldn't care less what they do, just that we get paid when we finally hand 'em over to the Moebius boys. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Raynor: So now we've got three of these artifacts on my ship! When are we supposed to hand these damn things over? Tychus: Well that's gonna be a bit tricky. I hear the zerg've attacked the Moebius research center on Tyrador. I don't get it though. What's the Queen of Blades after? Ain't no artifacts there. Raynor: If those eggheads can't hold out till we get there, we may never know. Upload the data to the star map. Looks like we've got ourselves a good ol' fashioned rescue mission. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: I see we have a new acquisition. Is it a protoss device? Raynor: That's right, but I wouldn't mess with it if I were you. It's a Khaydarin 'Ihan' crystal. It's a memory storage device - lets you experience what other people have seen or done. Raynor: They can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doin'. Hanson: Yet you don't fear it at all. You're a fascinating man, Jim Raynor. You know more about the protoss and the zerg than any of the experts I've read about. Conversation with Matt Horner Raynor: You ain't gonna believe this, but I just saw Zeratul on the ship. Horner: Ah. How much did you have to drink tonight, sir? Raynor: He was here, Matt. And he was hurt, on the run from something. Horner: Where is he now, sir? Raynor: I don't know. But he ain't on this ship anymore. He gave me an Ihan memory crystal and he was desperate for me to study it. I guess he wants me to see what he's seen. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: We're rockin' some serious heavy metal now that we got siege tanks. Raynor: Yessir... the comforting thunder of the big guns. Well, comforting when thy're on our side. Swann: Yeah these newer tanks have better guns when they're on the move, and reinforced armor. Raynor: So long as they've still got the range in siege mode, the rest is just gravy. Between siege tanks and bunkers, we can hold the line against just about anythin'. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: Had any... visitors... lately? Raynor: I don't know what you're talking about, Tosh. Tosh: Oh I think you do, 'James Raynor'. Something was on this ship just now. (sniffs) I still smell it on you. (sniffs again) Protoss...interestin'... Raynor: Whatever you think you know, you just keep it to yourself. I hear you yappin' about this and I'll toss you out the airlock! UNN Dialog Vermillion: This is Donny Vermillion, live from UNN. Tonight, the zerg invasion: the Battle So Far. Vermillion: The Terran Dominion is holding firm under zerg aggression. Our industrial complex has stepped up production on all fronts, enlistment rates have risen within the penal system, and the Marine Corps is ready to get in the fight. The zerg won't know what hit them! Lockwell: Donny has there been any word on when we start pushing the aliens back? Vermillion: Kate, if I revealed that, I'd be giving away vital Dominion secrets. Lockwell: You think the zerg watch our broadcast? Vermillion: (to camera) I know they do Kate. I know they do. Lockwell: Well, you heard it here first, folks. This is Kate Lockwell for UNN. The Moebius Factor Before Mission Tyrador: One of the first "planned" worlds of the old confederacy, Tyrador is famous for its centers of higher learning, its orderly streets, and its sanitary parks. Tychus: Seems yer Queen of Blades figured out who's been payin us to snatch up all them artifacts. Tychus: Moebius' head- honcho, Dr. Narud, claims the zerg are attacking his main Research Campus on Tyrador. He can't evacuate his people until all their artifact research is safe. Mission Briefing Narud: Commander Raynor! Thanks the stars, you've come! Narud: You had a sterling reputation as a Marshal many years ago and I know you'll do your best to help us. Raynor: Yeah well, that was all a long time ago, Doctor. Looks like you got one heck of a zerg problem here. Where do you need us? Narud: We're ready to evacuate, but none of the teams I sent to purge the Foundation data cores have reported back! Narud: I need you to destroy those cores before the Queen of Blades finds them and discovers the coordinates of the remaining artifacts! The fate of the entire Sector could hang in the balance! Adjutant: Class twelve psi-pattern detected. Recommend extreme caution. Raynor: Kerrigan... Raynor: Alright then Doc, our timetable's shorter than we thought. We gotta move! After Mission Cinematic - The Betrayal A welcome sign of New Gettysburg is shown. A cloacked Kerrigan walks on it, and goes behind a ruined wall. She decloaks after running out of energy. Sarah Kerrigan: This is Kerrigan. We neutralized the protoss, but there is a wave of zerg advancing on this position. We need imediate evac. Cut to Arcturus Mengsk. Arcturus Mengsk: Belay that order. We're moving out. Jim Raynor speaks on screen. Jim Raynor: What? You're not just gonna leave 'em? Arcturus Mengsk ignores Jim Raynor. Arcturus Mengsk: All ships prepare to move away from Tarsonis at my mark. Kerrigan shoots three zerglings. She barely escapes from a hydralisk, killing it after it comes in front of her. Her rifle runs out of ammo afterward. Sarah Kerrigan: Ah, boys, how about that evac? Cut to Arcturus Mengsk looking at Tarsonis. Jim Raynor: Damn you, Arcturus. Don't to this. Arcturus Mengsk: It's done. Helmsman, signal the fleet and take us out of orbit. Now! Cut to Sarah Kerrigan. Sarah Kerrigan: Commander? Jim? What the hell is going on out there? Sarah Kerrigan hears some zerglings. She sees an enormous wave of zerglings, and throws her rifle. She stares at the sky, as a swarm of mutalisks is quickly gathering above her. With no hope, Kerrigan closes her eyes, awaiting her end, as she is overwhelmed by the zerg. Cinematic - ...Who We Choose to Be Horner: I've been cleaning up after you a lot lately. Raynor: Leave it alone, Matt. Horner: Same dream? Raynor: I said leave it alone. Horner: What happened to Kerrigan wasn't your fault... Raynor: Which part? Where she got left behind, or where she murdered eight billion people. Horner: Same old bullshit, You ain't going to listen. Horner: Man, do you even see what you're becoming? Raynor: We are who we chose to be, Matt. Horner: When you figure it out let us know. We're waitin' on ya. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Tychus: I been thinking about Tyrador, and you know - there's gotta be better ways to make a fast buck than divin' headlong into an alien invasion. Raynor: If it gets too hairy for ya', just try and think of the money. Tychus: I'm trying, old buddy. I'm trying real hard. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Raynor: 'Lot of rumors goin' around. I'm guessin' you've heard plenty about me and Kerrigan by now... Hanson: Are the stories true? That Mengsk just... abandoned her to the zerg on Tarsonis? Raynor: Her...plus a few billion innocent civilians. After that we knew exactly what kind of man we'd been dealing with. Raynor: I don't care about much of anything anymore, but the one thing I hold onto is seeing Mengsk brought to justice before I die. Conversation with Matt Horner Horner: Good see you, sir. All available mission are ready for your perusal on the star map. Raynor: Matt... I. Hell, just thanks, I guess. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: I don't like them artifacts. Machinery I understand. Weapons, no problem. Those artifacts... they're like magic or somethin'. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: (Chuckles) He's a bad, bad man that Tychus. He got a lot to hide. Raynor: You think he's setting us up? His missions have been leading us straight to Kerrigan... Tosh: Maybe you and Kerrigan keeping runnin' into each other because you both want the same thing? But Tychus - there's something else he don't want you to know. Tosh: (beat) I can't see what. Just watch your back. Always remember that he's a force o' destruction that one... a stone killer. UNN News Lockwell: Kate Lockwell for UNN. The elusive Queen of Blades was spotted on Tyrador recently. Dr. Emil Narud head of the renowned Moebius Foundation, had a run-in with the alien queen, but is currently unavailable for comment. Lockwell: In a statement, Dr. Narud credited Raynor's Raiders with keeping the Queen of Blades from achieving her -- Vermillion: Kate, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a breaking story... apparently... um. go to -- go to -- commercial. Please, Commercial. Announcer: What goes bump in the night? it Might be your GIFTED child. Announcer: Register your child with Psi-Ops today. It's the law. It's your duty. Supernova Before Mission Tychus: There she is - planet Typhon. Don't look so bad. Horner: Yep. Sensors indicate.... Horner: Wait, what the - Horner: The star's energy output just jumped five hundred percent! I've never seen anything like it! Raynor: Slow down, Matt. What's it mean? Horner: It means the star will go nova in a few hours. Horner: Meantime the planet's getting bombarded by waves of fire... Raynor: Fire. Why does it always have to be fire... Horner: The good news is, we've got a significant cache of supplies planetside, so we shouldn't need to build supply depots. Raynor: Well, that's something. So where's our artifact? Tychus: Right there - smack dab in the middle of all them protoss... Raynor: Our mobile structures can relocate and keep us just ahead of the fire, but we'll need to salvage everything we can't take with us. Tychus: You ain't seriously goin' down there? Raynor: C'mon partner, we got hours 'till that sun explodes! Tychus: Well let's grab that artifact and get outta here before your Queen of Blades shows up lookin' for it. After Mission Cinematic - Heir Apparent on the starmap]] ' corridors]] at gunpoint]] The Hyperion exits warp space. Moebius rendezvous point - 21:00 standard time. Matt Horner: Sir, we've reached the rendezvous coordinates. No contacts. Looks like the Moebius ship hasn't arrived yet. Jim Raynor: That's strange. It ain't like them to be late. The camera moves to the star console, on which three battlecruisers suddenly appear. '''Matt Horner': Sir! Dominion ships warping in! Mengsk's flagship is leading them! Tychus Findlay: Sweet mother of mercy. Raynor stands up from his chair, grabbing an old revolver with a single bullet. '''Matt Horner': Sir, their shields are still down. I don't like this. Jim Raynor: Matt - pull us alongside and prep docking tubes! Matt Horner: Commander, this is not a smart move. Tychus approaches Horner. Tychus Findlay: You wanted your revolution, kid. Now ya got it. The screen switchs to show a battle inside Mengsk's flagship, Bucephalus, between Dominion forces and Raynor's Raiders. Jim Raynor reaches ''Bucephalus' observation dome, where he finds a man looking out the window. Raynor drops his gun out to grab his old revolver and aims it against the man.'' Jim Raynor: Turn around, Arcturus! I want you to see this coming. Valerian Mengsk: You won't find my father here, Commander. I am Valerian Mengsk - and I own the Moebius Foundation... through them, I own you as well. Jim Raynor: Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now... Valerian Mengsk: Because I can offer you what you've always wanted -- a chance to rescue Sarah Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. Conversations Valerian: The artifact fragments you've been collecting are of Xel'Naga origin. With them, I can construct a device that will reverse the infestation that transformed Kerrigan into the Queen of Blades. Valerian: You're the only man who's been close to her and lived to tell the tale. You know her tactics, you know her strategies - and I know you'd risk anything for the chance to bring her back. Horner: Sir, tell me you're not seriously considering this deal with Valerian! Tychus: Sounds like a golden deal to me, Jimmy. Kerrigan turns human, takes a bullet between the eyes... You can put your past to rest and still make one hell of a payday! Raynor: Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Tychus... Horner: Assaulting Char is a suicide mission! You'd be putting all our lives on the line just to get your girlfriend back! Raynor: This is bigger than all of us, Matt! It ain't about me. This is the only real chance we're ever gonna' get. And I'm takin' it. Tychus: So which is it gonna be, Jimmy? We bringin' Kerrigan back... or puttin' her in the ground? Raynor: That's for me to decide. You've both got a lot of prep work to do -- get to it! Bridge Conversation Horner: Sir, We're receiving a transmission from the Bucephalus. Prince Valerian's holding on the communicator for you. Conversation about the Artifact Ariel Hanson Raynor: Valerian reckons this thing can...de-zergify Kerrigan once it's rebuilt. Do you think that's even possible? Hanson: From what I've managed to piece together, it might be. The artifact seems to absorb protoss energy. If the same holds true for zerg... Raynor: (Snaps) Just yes or no, Ariel. I need an answer! Hanson: (snaps back) If I said 'no' would you even believe me? The only person that can really know what the artifact does is the one who made it - and they're long gone...I hope. Egon Stetmann Raynor: So these artifacts are the key to freeing Kerrigan... Raynor: Pretty amazing coincidence, Tychus just showing up out of the blue... offering us the job to collect these damn things. Stetmann: Statistically, sir -- the probability of coincidence is miniscule. However, these artifacts do represent a power beyond our current scientific understanding... Stetmann: If anything could the give the Queen of Blades pause - perhaps these are it? Raynor: All this... ancient alien hocus-pocus is a little outta my pay scale. I just pray that when the time comes... Raynor: ...these things bring her back to me. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Tychus: You sure about this? You gotta know Mengsk is gunnin' for ya. He'll hit you in a way you'll never see coming. Raynor: I can handle Mengsk, Tychus. Tychus: Just watch your back, ol' buddy. That's all I'm askin'. Raynor: I said I can handle it! If you don't want to be a part of this, you can take your thirty percent and go. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: Jim, I hear that we're working for the Dominion now. Is that true? Raynor: We've got a chance to take on Kerrigan and maybe, just maybe, set things right. The devil himself could offer me that deal and I'd still take it. Hanson: That's what worries me. Just don't lose sight of who you are - that's what's important. A lot of people are counting on you and... I'm one of 'em. Conversation with Matt Horner Horner: Sir, I have to question your objectivity on this alliance. It's obviously a trap! Raynor: I got it covered, Matt. I'm askin' you to trust me. Horner: We were starting to make real progress against Mengsk. If we go after the Queen of Blades, we're throwing that away! Raynor: This is bigger than Mengsk. Matt, if we succeed on Char, we'll save billions of lives. Billions. Raynor: Mengsk can wait. Horner: I didn't sign up for this. Raynor: You signed up to follow my orders! If you can't do that anymore then get the hell off my ship! Horner: Sir. Conversation with Valerian Mengsk Valerian: Ah, Commander Raynor. I thought we might discuss the expedition to Char. Now -- Raynor: This is a dangerous game you're playing, kid. What's your stake in all this? Valerian: Jim. I really think we should -- Raynor cuts off the communicator. Valerian: I can see why my father wants to kill you. Raynor: I asked you a question. Valerian: Everyone wonders if I will be as good an emperor as my father. But I want something more. To prove that I will be a better emperor. And a better man. Raynor: That shouldn't be hard. Valerian: If I reform the worst mass murderer in history, make her human again... teamed with the famous outlaw Jim Raynor... it's all the proof I'll need. Raynor: So I'm just a cog in your machine. Valerian: If it gets you what you want, do you care? Raynor: Guess I don't. Conversation with Rory Swann Raynor: So...what's the problem, Swann? Swann: What's the problem? You only signed us up with our mortal enemies! Every one of these boys lost family or friends to Mengsk! We're gonna be sittin' on a powder keg pretty soon. Can't you see that? Raynor: It ain't up for discussion, Swann. I gotta do this. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Gabriel Tosh: I heard you've been making new friends. But Valerian is tougher than he looks. He had to survive all alone, while his daddy was off conquering the sector. *NOTE: Raynor doesn't converse with Gabriel Tosh, the spectre only says his opinion and has no conversation with him. UNN Dialog Lockwell: This is Kate Lockwell for UNN. Tonight, top Dominion military analysts are still confused -- and relieved -- to report that while attacks do continue throughout the fringe, the main zerg push into Dominion space seems to have slowed. Vermillion: That's wonderful news Kate. Our boys have really taken the fight to the zerg! Lockwell: Of course, Donny. But there's also a sense that whatever the zerg were after... they either got it, or they've given up on it. We may never know. Vermillion: You heard it here first. Maw of the Void After Mission Cinematic - Bar Fight 22RKVkgaUHA Kachinsky: You boys gotta wake up! Raynor sold us out! I joined this outfit to fight the Dominion, not work for 'em! Swann: Everybody simmer down! We trusted the commander before - we should trust him now! Tychus: (drunk) You can't trust that drunk. Jim Raynor's nothing but a spineless coward! Swann: (threatening) You been nothin' but poison since you got on this crate. Tychus: That right!? Findlay grabs Swann. Swann: Aaah! Tychus: Pathetic. Only person you can trust is yourself! The sooner you peons figure that out-- Raynor: 'Heard about enough of this! Tychus: You got 'em all fooled, don't ya, Jimmy? But the first sign of trouble - you'll just duck and run. It's what you do ain't it? Me... them... that pretty little girlfriend of yours... Raynor throws a lit cigarette at Findlay. Tychus: Raaaaawr! Raynor dodges Findlay's attack. Raynor: Don't do something you're gonna regret, Tychus! Tychus: Rawr! Findlay rips out the jukebox. Raynor dodges, then fries him with the electrical cables. Tychus: Ugh! Tychus: That.... Ain't... fair... Raynor: You think he's right? That I'm just gonna run out on ya? Kachinsky: You've got us working for the Dominion now, Commander. Taking us back to Char? It's like you're gone already. Raynor: This ain't about the Dominion. Our war's always been about savin' lives. If the zerg wipe everyone out, it's all been for nothing. So I'm going to back to Char. If you're with me, it's your choice. Just like it's always been. Kachinsky: Now that's the commander I've been waiting on. Swann: (to crew) Satisfied? Kachinsky: Let's get back to work, boys. Raynor: I don't wanna have to have this conversation again. (beat) And fix my damn jukebox! Tychus: Uhh... a little help here? ...Anybody...? References Category: Quotations